nerdyconsolereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xbox One Review
Brief Description: The Xbox One is so far Microsoft's last console. Though both me and the general public are certain the Microsoft won't back out on the console industry now, but at the time when I release this article there will have been no reports, information, or teases as to Microsoft's next console, or even if there will be a next console. There have been many different variations of the Xbox One. The Positive Points: -Kinect is now better than ever! It works and functions even more accurately on the Xbox One, and it's use is no longer restricted to just Kinect games, but it can be used to turn the console on and off, select settings, and much more. -Forza Horizon 4... an RPG Racing game. Does anymore really need to be said? -The graphics and power of this console is... words fail me (well, obviously not because I'm going to keep talking). This is controversial, however the fact is that the Xbox One (X) is the most powerful console in the world right now with the best graphics ever... so far. Don't get me wrong, from personal experience I can say that the PS4 and Switch graphics are outstanding. But once you've played Forza Horizon 4 in a dark room on an Xbox One... you'll forget you were ever born. Please just try playing this game on the Xbox One (I have), the graphics and visual experience are like nothing that you've ever seen, GUARANTEED.. -Everyone thought that nothing could, nor would ever beat the Xbox 360 controllers. And yet Microsoft did... again! Why is no one else on the internet talking about this? The Xbox One controllers are actually slightly better than the 360 controllers! They use the standard D-pad, the bumpers are reinforced on them, they have shock-wave communication and response, and believe it or not... they are actually even more comfortable! And did I forget to mention that they came in a massive variety of colours and designs as well? You can also still use them as PC controllers just like the 360 ones. There are also so many more unique and new features that these controllers alone have that I don't have time to mention or explain. For example, there is even a brand new never-before-seen Xbox One controller called the Xbox One Elite controller. You can dismantle and customize it to you're liking. Like... is this the FUTURE, all in Microsoft's hands!? -It's fully backwards compatible with the original Xbox games. Also, I can't seem to find out for sure (according to my research), but rumor has it that it can also use original Xbox S controllers, and play Xbox 360 games. -It's very livestream and Youtuber friendly. The Negative Points: -Unfortunately there is one big downside to the Xbox One controllers, the fact that (aside from the one and only allowed wired controller) you can only charge them with a dock. This means you have to switch controllers or stop playing when one of them runs out of battery life. Also, the controllers are SUPER expensive. And they're only compatible with Windows 10. -Unfortunately the majority of the games playable on it, are also playable on other consoles or on PC, which lessens the need to buy it. -The menu is very complicated and can be hard to navigate. Innovative: Yes Affordability At It's Release (affordability for it's time): Expensive General Public Rating: A Little Underrated Success: Only time will tell, but so far... Successful My Personal Final Rating: Good (4/6)